


Erityinen päivä

by Katastrofi



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrofi/pseuds/Katastrofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauski elää tyyntä seesteistä päiväänsä ja päättää viettää sen kaikista rakkaimpansa kanssa, Fisun. Kun täydellinen päivä muuttuu hetkessä täydellisestä hirveimmäksi, hyvästit ovat tarpeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erityinen päivä

**Author's Note:**

> Kaikki ei ole sitä miltä näyttää. Kirjotin tän yhtenä päivänä pikaisesti, joten älkää asettako liian korkeita odotuksia!

Rauski katseli itseään peilistä. Eipä sitä parempaakaan tekemistä ollut näin tylsänä päivänä. Olisihan Rauski voinut tehdä jotain järkevää, mutta se ei juuri nyt tuntunut tarpeelliselta. Radio pauhasi olohuoneessa, jonka seinällä riippui tämä kyseinen peili, johon Rauski tuijotti apaattisena sohvanpohjalta. Radiosta kuului jokin NRJ:n suosittu soittolista. Rauski lauleskeli leppoisesti tuntemiensa kappaleidensa tahtiin. Ei siinä ollut mitään vikaa vaikka pari huonohkoa kappaletta oli ajan kuluessa kuunneltua. Hän ajatteli leppoisasti.

Rauski oli yllättävän hyvällä tuulella. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne vatsanpohjassa, että tästä päivästä tulisi hyvä. Rauski hytkyi musiikin tahdissa hieman hupaisasti. Kello oli vasta vähän yli neljä, joten hän ei ollut ajatellut ottaa vielä kaljaakaan tälle päivälle. Päivä oli vielä kuitenkin se verran nuori, ettei sitä kannattanut tuhlata olueen, ei ainakaan tätä päivää. Kaljan sijaan siis hän hörppi Coca Colaa ja oli pari kertaa tukehtua siihen alkaessaan laulaa kertosäettä kokiksen päälle.

Tämä päivä oli hyvin erikoinen Rauskin mielestä. Hänen mielensä oli tyyni ja se tuntui oudolta. Hän tutkaili katseellaan huonettaan ja mietti mitä voisi tehdä. Voisihan hän kutsua pari kaveria kylään, ei siitä mitään pahaa koituisi. Tai sitten hän voisi soittaa Fisun paikalle. He eivät taas olleet nähneet toviin ja se tuntui suhteellisen kannattavalta idealta. Rauski katseli huoneen toiselle puolelle, jossa hänen kännykkänsä oli latautumassa pitkän johdon päässä. Matka tuntui todella pitkältä ja Rauski keinautti päänsä takakenoon ja päästi hyvin pitkän ja turhautuneen urahduksen kurkustaan, joka suomeksi tarkoitti _”Onko mun pakko mennä noin kauas??”_. 

Rauski keinautti päänsä pystyyn ja katseli hieman pohtien kännykkää, joka oli pari varttia sitten ilmoittanut latautuneensa täyteen. Radiosta alkoi kuulumaan jotain uutta suomalaista kesähitin tynkää ja Rauski ajatteli, että miksi ei, koska eihän se tätä musiikkiakaan pahempi päätös voi olla. Hän heilautti itsensä ylös sohvan perukoilta. Hänellä teki välittömästi mieli lösähtää koko voimalla takaisin pehmeään laiskuuden valtakuntaan. Hän kuitenkin tuli tulokseen, että kun näin pitkälle ollaan päästy, niin mennäänpä ja soitetaan sille homppelille.

Rauski lompsi huoneen poikki ja nappasi kännykkänsä käteensä. Hän kiskaisi piuhan irti ja etsi kännykästä Fisun numeron. Selailtuaan hetken osoiteluotteloa Fisun numero osui kohdalle ja Rauski painoi ”Soita”-nappia. Hän nosti kännykän korvalleen ja kuunteli ylenpalttisen tylsää piippausta, joka merkitsi kännykän tekevän parhaansa saadakseen Rauskin poikaystävän kiinni. Rauski maleksi takaisin sohvalle ja kaatui suorastaan takaisin sohvatyynyjen rakoon.

Sitten kännykästä kuului pehmeä ääni, joka sanoi: ”No heipä hei Rauski. Mitä asiaa?”

Miehen ääni teki hyvää Rauskille ja hän vastasi tyytyväisenä: ”Mä aattelin, että sä saattaisit haluta viettää tän päivän mun kaa.”

Fisu naurahti kevyesti ja se sai Rauskin hymyilemään entistä leveämmin: ”Vois kait sitä, jos sulla on NOIN ikävä mua.” Fisu sanoi hieman leikkisästi.

”No onhan mulla. Kuuletko sä mitä mä kuuntelen?” Rauski sanoi ja oli hetken hiljaa ja hiljaisuus vastasi toisesta päästä, sitten hän jatkoi: ”Suomipoppia, tuu pelastaan mut.”

Fisu hörähti toisessa päässä ja sanoi. ”Mä nappaan takin ja lähen tuleen sinne. Otanko pari kaljaa mukaa?” Känykän toisesta päästä kuului liikehdinnän aiheuttavaa rapinaa, Fisu oli selvästi noussut jostain ja lähtenyt kävelemään.

”Nah, ei tartte. mulla on kaapissa pari, jos tarve tulee.” Rauski sanoi virnistäen.

Fisu selvästi oli jo mennyt pukemaan, kun sanoi ”Aa okei. No mä tuun sinne ihan kohta. Nähdään pian.”

Puhelu loppui ja Rauski laski luurin korvaltaan ja katseli kännykkää hetken. Hän nakkasi kännykän sohvalle ja otti pari hörppyä viileää kokista. Rauski hymyili leveästi, voisiko tämä päivä olla yhtään täydellisempi? Rauski katsoi oliko edes kunnon päiväpukeissa. Oli hän ja peilistä heijastuva jätkäkään ei ollut ihan harakan näköinen. Ei sillä että Fisu välittäisi.

Rauski laskeskeli päässään pikaisesti, että Fisu olisi täällä noin puolentunnin päästä. Rauski ajatteli, että voisi odotellessa tehdä vaihteeksi jotain hyödyllistä. Hän katseli ympärilleen jälleen etsien tekemistä huoneesta, jonka vuoksi ei tarvitsisi liikkua. Hänen katseeseensa osui roskaromaani, jonka Rauski oli jättänyt kesken, hän ei vain koskaan ollut jaksanut lukea sitä loppuun. Hetken hän harkitsi vakavasti sen jatkamista, mutta sitten hänen katseeseensa osui kaukosäädin ja laiskuus vei voiton. Rauski näpäytti TV:n auki ja jäi surffailemaan kanavia. Ainoa järkevä ohjelma, joka löytyi, oli jokin kakku ohjelma. Se sai luvan kelvata.

Rauski uppoutui katsomaan ohjelmaa ihan tosissaan eikä edes radion popittama Kesärenkaat saanut hänen huomiotaan juuri nyt. Rauski juuri katsoi, kun nuori nainen päällysti kakkua sokerikuorrutteella ja toinen koristeli sitä jollain marsipaani jutuilla, kun ovikello päästi häijyn äänen. Rauski ei olisi malttanut nousta, mutta sokerileipurit saivat nyt odottaa, hänen rakastajansa oli saapunut. Rauski kampesi itsensä ylös ja käveli eteiseen irrottamatta katsettaan ohjelmasta. Eteisessä hän palasi takaisin todellisuuteen ja riuhtaisi oven auki.

Oven takana seisoi pitkä mies, jonka tummat hiukset ja siniset silmät eivät olleet erehdyttävissä.

”No heipä hei. Pääsithän sinäkin perille.” Rauski sanoi hieman kehräävällä äänellä ja katsoi, kun ison miehen suu vääntyi hymyyn.

Rauski katsoi, kun mies kumartu hieman ja sukautti suukon Rauskin huulille. Rauski sitten väisti oven edestä ja päästi Fisun sisälle.

”Vai että oikeen Robinia?” Fisu kysyi hieman pilkallisesti.

Rauski virnisti ja sanoi leikkisästi ”Mähän sanoin, että tilanne oli aika paha.”

Fisu naurahti riisuessaan takkiaan. Rauski puolestaan palasi takaisin sohvakuoppaansa, kuin bumerangi heittäjälleen. Hän keskittyi taas ohjelmaan, jossa naiset nyt viimeistelivät samaista kakkua ja kertoivat Rauskille hyödyttömiä kikkoja. Rauski katsahti Fisuun, kun tämä oli jäänyt seisoskelemaan ja katsoi kummaksuen TV:tä.

”Mitä sä oikeen katot?” Fisu kysyi hieman huvittuneena.

Rauski katsoi takaisin televisioon ja sanoi ”No siis tää on joku kakkuohjelma. En mä tiiä… Mut tuu tänne.”

Rauski taputti paikkaa vieressään ja Fisu hymähti myöntyvästi. Pian mies istui Rauskin viereensä ja nappasi kyseisen miekkosen kainaloonsa. Rauski nojasi mieheen ja katseli telkkaria radion soidessa edelleen kovalla taustalla eikä TV:tä oikeastaan kuullut lainkaan. Onneksi ohjelma on brittien tekemä, joten tekstit näkyivät alareunassa. Mikään ei tuntunut tarpeelliselta, heistä molemmista tuntui todella hyvältä istua siinä vierekkäin tekemättä oikeastaan mitään. 

Rauski piti kättään Fisun reidellä ja silitteli sitä ajatuksissaan. Rauski tunsi Fisun sujauttavan suukon hiuksiinsa ja hymyili tyytyväisenä. Kakkuohjelma kuitenkin piakoin loppui ja lopputekstien ja sponsoreiden välkkyessä ruudulla Rauski ajatteli että mikä voisi tehdä tästä päivästä vielä paremman. Pian hän saikin idean.  
Rauski nojasi edelleen Fisuun, mutta käänsi päätään, jotta näkisi Fisun kasvot: ”Mitäs sanoisit, jos jäisit yöksi ja katottais vaikka leffa?”

Fisu katsoi hieman kummastuneena, mutta vastasi iloisesti: ”Joo miks ei. Ei mulla muutenkaan oo huomenna mitään ihmeellistä. Minkä leffan sä haluaisit nähdä?”

Rauski kohautti olkapäitään: ”Mitä jos otettais joku vaan ihan summan mutikassa vuokraamosta?”

”Se ois ihan hyvä idea kieltämättä..” Fisu sanoi ja hänen ajatuksensa selvästi katkesi ja mies jäi miettimään jotain.

Rauski kääntyi takaisin televisioon päin ja uusi jakso edellistä ohjelmaa oli alkamassa. He katsoivat vielä yhden jakson ja päättivät sitten yksimielisesti lähteä matkaan. Rauski veti nahkatakkinsa päälleen ja pipon hiuksiensa päälle. Kengät hän polkaisi nopeasti jalkaan. Lompakon hän oli napannut lipaston päältä takataskuun ja toisessa taskussa oleskeli kännykkä. Hän katseli hiljaa Fisua, joka oli kumarassa solmimassa kengännauhojaan.

Rauski heitti pari sarkastista vitsiä ja katsoi Fisua edelleen, kun hän suoristui koko mittaansa. ”Mennäänkö jo komistus, vai laitatko vielä pakkelia naamaan?” Rauski virnisti leveästi.

Fisu naurahti sanoen: ”Oi kato kuka puhuu, itse herra Nättinaama.” he vaihtoivat hymyjä.

Rauski ei voinut pidätellä enää sisällään tukahduttavaa tunnetta, kun ei päässyt lääppimään miestään. Rauski virnuili, kun astui Fisun eteen ja otti miehen pään takaa kiinni ja painoi miehen suudelmaan. Rauskista tuntui taivaalliselta maistaa Fisu jälleen. Hän oli niin pehmeä ja turvallinen. Rauski tunsi Fisun ympärilleen kiertyneenä ja se tuntui hänestä ihanalta. He syventyivät suudelmaan, jota selvästi Fisukin oli kaivannut. Suudelma oli niin elävä, että Rauski tunsi piponsa valuvan ja asetti kätensä niskalleen pitämään pipon päässä. Hän tunsi niskassaan Fisun toisen käden ja otti siitä kiinni ja puri hieman Fisun huulta. Hiljalleen suudelma kuitenkin laantui ja Rauski astahti kauemmas Fisusta. 

”Haluutko sä ajaa, vai mennäänkö mun autolla?” Rauski kysyi ja katsoi kulma koholla miestä, joka kohautti olkapäitään.

”Ihan sama mulle, mutta mä voin ajaa, jos sä maksat leffan ja sitä rataa.” Fisu virnisti ja Rauski nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

He lähtivät matkaan ja pakkautuivat Fisun autoon. Matkalla Rauski katseli ikkunasta ulos. Ihmiset kulkivat kadulla ja auringon valo sai kaiken näyttämään niin kirkkaalta. Värit olivat vahvempia kuin koskaan ennen, vaikka päivän valo alkoi hiljalleen haihtua. Rauski ihmetteli tätä tunnetta, kuin ei olisi koskaan nähnyt maailmaa kunnolla. Mitä tämä merkitsi? Rauski kääntyi katsomaan Fisua, joka ohjasi autoa katse naulittuna tiehen.

”Tuntuuko sinustakin tämä päivä hieman…erityiseltä?” Rauski kysyi pysähtyen miettimään täydellistä sanaa tälle päivälle. Hän kuuli Fisun naurahtavan.

”No vähän. Tää on kyllä vähän keskivertoa parempi päivä.” Fisu sanoi hieman huvittuneella äänellä selvästi ihmetellen mistä nämä Rauskin tämän päiväiset päähänpistokset tulivat. 

Rauski hymähti ja sanoi käännyttyään katselemaan taas ihmisiä ja hymyili itseksensä. ”No oli mikä oli, sä teet tästä päivästä täydellisen.” Rauski kuuli Fisun liikahtavan ja selvästi miettien vastaisiko mitään vai ei. 

”Mitä sanoisit, jos käytäis hakemas pitsa?” Fisu sanoi ja Rauski yllättyi hieman oudosta kysymyksestä.

Idea oli hetken mietiskelyn jälkeen aika mahtava, pitsa kruunaisi tämän päivän täydellisesti, joten hän hihkaisi ilahtuneena: ”Joo miks ei!”

He katsoivat toisiinsa yhtä aikaa ja hymyilivät leveästi. Hetken tuntui, kuin mitään huolia ei olisi, tämä päivä oli pessyt heidän päänsä tyhjiksi. He vain leijuivat ajassa ja paikassa. Rauski suukotti Fisua poskelle ja mies hymähti tyytyväisenä. Rauski kaivoi känykkänsä taskunpohjalta ja tutkaili oliko uusia viestejä saapunut. Mitään ei ollut tullut, mutta kameran kuvan vilahtaessa ohi hän sai mahtavan idean. Sanomatta mitään hän napautti kuvaa sormenpäällään ja tähtäsi kännykän Fisua päin.

”Fisuuu~!” Rauski sanoi hieman laulahtavasti ja nappasi miehestä kuvan sillä sekunnilla, kun tämä katsoi kameraan. Rauski naurahti räkäisesti, mutta Fisu näytti hämmentyneen tuohtuneelta.

Rauski hehkotti itsekseen ja keskittyi läpräämään kännykkäänsä, kunnes pääsivät videovuokraamoon. Hän oli juuri tehnyt päätöksen ikuistaa tämän päivän pysyvästi. Se kuulosti hieman lapselliselta, mutta pitäähän sitä jotain muistaa surullisina päivinä.

Fisu parkkeerasi auton muutaman kivenheiton päähän vuokraamosta. He nousivat Fisun autosta ja kävelivät käsi kädessä videovuokraamon luo.

Ennen kuin he olivat oven luona, Rauski pysäytti Fisun ja hän sanoi: ”Mä tahon ottaa meistä kuvan.”

Fisu kohotti kulmaansa kysyen miksi ja Rauskin ilme vastasi takaisin, Miksi ei?

Fisun katse lämpeni ja hän astui lähemmäs Rauskia. ”Minkäs mallisen kuvan herra tahtoisi?”

Rauski virnisti ja käänsi selkänsä Fisulle ja nojautui miestä vasten. Hän nosti kännykkänsä, jonka oli jättänyt valmiiksi kameratilaan, ylös ilmaan ja tähtäsi sillä heitä.

”Tälläisen.” Rauski sanoi ja taivutti päänsä vasemmalle ja hieman vinoon taakse ja ohjasi miehen huulilleen. Fisu pian kekkasi idean ja kietoi kätensä Rauskin ympärille ja suuteli miestä. Kamera päästi monta kuvanottoääntä peräjälkeen. Rauski vetäytyi suudelmasta virne naamallaan.

”Otetaan vielä yksi..” Rauski sanoi ja asettautui normaaliin hymyynsä kameraan päin.

Hän tunsi Fisun painavan päänsä Rauskin hartialle. Tällainen läheisyys oli ihan mukavaa vaihteeksi. Jotenkin tämä tuntui Rauskista kuuluvan asiaan tässä päivässä. Kameran päästettyä taas usea laukaisuääni, he alkoivat tutkimaan otettuja kuvia. Ne olivat onneksi vain vähän tärähtäneitä.

”Voidaanko me nyt mennä itse kauppaan sisälle?” Fisu sanoi hieman malttamatomana ja veti leikisästi Rauskia oven suuntaan.

”Joo joo, mennään sit vittu, ku noin kiire on!” Rauski naurahti, koska Fisu ei koskaan ollut sitä parisuhteen mainostaja-tyyppiä. Rauski taas koki velvollisuudekseen tiedottaa faneille näistä asioista, kun heidän niin kutsuttu ”OTP” oli käynyt toteen.

He menivät sisään vuokraamoon, jossa haisi lievä home ja tunkkainen ilma. He etsivät videovuokraamosta kaksi elokuvaa, joista eivät olleet kuulleetkaan, toinen oli jokin japanilainen kauhuelokuva ja toinen taas jokin alisuoritettu teinileffa. Rauski vuokrasi ne kassalta ja sopi palauttavansa ne huomenna. Minkäköhän lainen päivä huomenna on? Hän mietti, kun käveli autolle Fisun kanssa pieni muovipussi heiluen edestakaisin kädessään.

”Nytkö haetaan se pitsa?” Rauski kysyi huolettomasti.

”Joo. Käykö se sun kämpän lähellä oleva pitseria?” Fisu kysyi avatessaan auton ovet lukituksesta ja hypätessään autoon sisälle.

”Joo.” Rauski sanoi ja vetäisi auton oven auki ja loikkasi autoon sisälle. Hän nakkasi DVD:t takapenkille ja kuuli Fisun starttaavan auton.

Ilta oli jo hämärtynyt huomattavasti ja katulyhdyt alkoivat syttymään hiljakseen heidän saapuessa pitserian luo. Pitserian vieressä oli baari, joka oli tähän aikaan jo täynnä toivonsa menettäneitä. baarista kantautui jo auton sisälle huono musiikki ja humalaisten mouruaminen. Rauski vaihtoi katseita Fisun kanssa noustessaan autosta. 

Hetkellisen ideanvälähdyksen aikana Rauski sanoi Fisulle: ”Mä rakastan sua.”

Fisu katsoi meistä kummastuneena, he eivät edes olleet päässeet autosta ulos ja Fisu näytti miettivän mistä nyt tuuli. ”Mäki sua.”

Fisu vastasi lyhyesti ja Rauskin kasvoille levisi leveä hymy ja hän sanoi: ”Mä tiedän.”

Baarista alkoi kuulua aggressiivisempaa meteliä. Fisu oli jo osittain ulos autosta ja suoristautui seisomaan kokopituuteensa auton ulkopuolelle. Fisu katseli baarin suuntaan ja Rauski katseli Fisua kummaksuen. Baarin suunnalta alkoi kuulua hieman huutoa, joten Rauskikin nousi autosta, mutta ei katsonut baarin suuntaan.

Hän katsoi Fisua hetken miehen kasvoja ja niiltä paistoi lievä pelonsekainen paniikki. Rauski halusi tietää mistä ilme johtui ja kääntyi sitten katsoakseen baarin suuntaan. 

Sitten kuului kova **bang.**

Rauski ehti nähdä vilahduksen baaria. Baarin terassilla seisoi huterasti mies, joka ase osoitti toista meistä, joka istui. Ei ase osoitti huti. Se osoitti Fisun autoa, Rauskia. Hän näki kauhistuksen baarissa olijoiden kasvoilla, osa kiljui. Asemies jähmettyi aseen potkaistua takaisin ja tajuaminen levisi miehen kasvoille. Kaikki oli hidasta. Rauski kuuli sydämen lyöntinsä kaikuna korvissaan. Hän tunsi paineaallon kulkevan keskivartalonsa läpi. Heti sen perässä tuskallinen karjahdus kuului hänen takaansa: **_”EIII!”_**

Rauski käänsi päätään, jotta näkisi taakseen kuka huusi. Kaikki kävi hitaasti, silmänräpäyksien välistä. Rauski näki Fisun kauhusta vääristyneet kasvot. Mies lähti juoksemaan auton viertä paniikissa, mutta hitaasti. Rauski tiesi ettei mies ehtisi ajoissa. Rauski tunsi tasapainonsa pettävän ja kaatui taaksepäin. Kipu hyökyi hänen keskivartalostaan valtaisina tuskan aaltoina. Hän ei edes koetanut ottaa mistään kiinni. Hän oli hetkessä saanut ymmärryksen, että kaikki oli ohi.  
Hän tunsi valahtavansa asvaltille ja hänen katseensa harhaili etsien Fisua. Rauskin poskille valui jotain märkää, kyyneliä. Hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Lämpö tuntui haihtuneen hänen ruumiistaan ja kaikki tuntui muuttunen kiveksi. Painavaksi ja liikuttamattomaksi. Pian hän tunsi ympärillään tutut vahvat kädet ja kuuli äänekkään niiskutuksen ja itkunsekaisen äänen: _”Ei, ei, ei näin voi käydä.. **EI, RAUSKI PYSY TAJUISSAS!** ”_

Rauski kuuli rakastamansa miehen äänen ja avasi silmänsä. Hän näki edessään siniset silmät, jotka hukkuivat kyyneliin. Rauski kuuli oman sykkeensä kaikkonevan korvistaan ja katseli Fisua silmiin. Viimeinen asia, jonka hän koskaan näkisi, olisi se asia, jota hän rakasti eniten. Rauski nosti kätensä Fisun poskelle. Karhea miehen leuka raapi hieman Rauskin kämmentä. _”Mä….rakas..tan…sua.”_ Rauski sanoi vaivalloisesti. Hänen äänensä ei kuulostanut hänen omaltaan, kuin joku puhuisi hänen puolestaan. Hän ei edes tuntenut omien huuliensa liikkuvan, mutta näki Fisun kuulleen sen.

Rauski tunsi miehen vetävän itseään lähemmäs Rauskia. _”Ei älä mene… Mä en pärjää ilman sua…”_ Rauski kuuli Fisun äänen mutta se kuulosti hädin tuskin siltä isolta mieheltä, jota Rauski rakasti. Suru puski miehen äänen läpi, niin ettei hän tuntunut saavan sanoja suustaan. Rauski kasasi viimeiset voimansa ja veti Fisun viimeiseen suudelmaan. Heidän huulensa koskivat, ne maistuivat vain kyyneliltä ja katkerilta hyvästeiltä. _”Hyvästi..”_ Rauski kuiskasi suudelman läpi. Hän ei jaksanut enää, hän ei tuntenut ruumistaan enää omaksensa. Rauski ei saanut pidettyä enää itseään istumassa ja valui hitaasti pois suudelmasta. Hänen otteensa löystyi Fisun poskelta, kaikki kaikkoni niin nopeasti. Hän tunsi Fisun ottavan Rauskin ranteesta kiinni ja painavan sitä poskelleen.

Mies vaikeroi eitä ja suorastaan karjui tuskasta, mutta Rauski oli jo kaukana. Kaikki olivat vain hiljaisia kaikuja.

_Pian hän nukahti pimeyteen._


End file.
